30 vicios
by AmeNoIro
Summary: Serie de 30 vicios de la pareja bel x mammon
1. Celos

Bueno, voy a hacer una serie de 30 drabbles (creo que se escribe as jeje) de la pareja BelxMammon, antes de nada aclaro que para mi Mammon es una chica, as que la voy a poner como tal, si no os gusta lo siento, pero es mi fic as que yo mando jejeje Bueno, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Hacia algún tiempo que Bel se había dado cuenta, ahora no podía soportar que otros hombres miraran a Mammon. Hacia algún tiempo que todos se habían dado cuenta de el cambio, no sabían porque pero ella estaba empezando a crecer, y ahora era practica mente una adolescente.<p>

Bel estaba cada d a m s molesto, ella con el tiempo había empezado a usar faldas m s cortas, y ropa m s ajustada, y claro, eso no pasaba desapercibido para los hombres, cuando ella salia a algún sitio siempre la observaban, a ella no le importaba, pero a cierto rubio psicópata si.

Mirarla era la muerte, cada uno que se había atrevido a observar su figura, o a decirle algo había acabado muerto en un charco de sangre.

Hacia tiempo que Mammon se había dado cuenta, el cambio de Bel era notable, y las mujeres lo notaban. Ahora su pelo era alborotado, siempre tapando sus ojos, y su figura había dejado de ser la de un joven desgravado para ser m s masculina.

Las mujeres también le observaban, pero Mammon siempre se sabia contener. Ella no mataba a la gente, simplemente las miraba de una forma que les helaba la sangre, incluso sin verle los ojos.

Hacia tiempo que ambos se habían dado cuenta, no podían soportar que la gente mirara al otro, pero no querían reconocerlo. Desde hacia tiempo Lussuria decía que sentían celos.

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que hago drabbles, as que no se si estar muy bien, pero de todas formas espero que os haya gustado, y espero actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada.<p> 


	2. Verdad

Pues aquí está el segundo drable de la serie, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>La amo. Esa es la unica razón lógica que e podido encontrar, llevamos mucho tiempo siendo compañeros, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que estar con ella es diferente a estar con los demás, e pensado mucho tiempo que a lo mejor es por ser una mujer, pero con mis subordinadas no siento esas abrumadoras sensaciones que siento a su lado. A lo mejor es porque la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero también conozco a muchas mujeres desde hace mas que a ella, pero no consiguen que mis manos tiemblen al estar a su lado.<br>Definitivamente estoy enamorado de Mammon, esa es la verdad, y quiero que ella la sepa.


	3. Piano

Bueno, pues después de tanto tiempo aquí esta la actualización de 30 vicios. Siento mucho la espera pero e estado muy ocupada y no me acordaba ni de que los fics existían. Por favor disfrutar de este capitulo, prometo que en estas vacaciones voy a actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda.

* * *

><p>Estoy metida debajo de las sabanas, temblando como si realmente fuera un bebe. Hay una gran tormenta azotando la mansión, odio reconocerlo, pero estoy asustada, este temporal me trae recuerdos lejanos y dolorosos. Suena un trueno y me acurruco mas entre la gran sabana que esta a mi alrededor. Me siento débil, y sola. No me gusta.<p>

Me decido a levantarme y buscar consuelo en sus brazos. Salgo de la habitación hacia donde esta el, pero algo me detiene. Es un sonido dulce y melódico, viene del piso de abajo. Camino como si estuviera hechizada, ya no me fijo en la tormenta, ni tampoco en que el miedo a desaparecido.  
>Abro la puerta de esa sala casi olvidada por todos nosotros. Allí esta el, sentado ante el gran piano de cola al que nadie le a prestado atención en mucho tiempo. El sonido se detiene y me observa, me sonríe. Entonces otro trueno sacude la habitación, en un acto reflejo corro hasta el y salto en su regazo, el me abraza y me susurra en el oído. Esta cálido, ya no necesito mas, me quedare aqui hasta que el temor desaparezca y mi orgullo regrese, aunque eso ahora mismo no importa.<p> 


	4. Te Amo

Aquí tenéis el capitulo 4, es muy cutre yo os aviso, pero mi inspiración se a ido al traste. Tengo una buena noticia para vosotros,¡ e conseguido arreglar el problema de los acentos! De ahora en adelante podéis leer sin que os sangren los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Como puede ser tan difícil decir una frase tan simple?<em> Pensaba Belphegor mientras miraba a Mammon. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a la cabeza pensando como o cuando decirle a la pequeña arcobaleno que estaba enamorado de ella. El era un príncipe, eso era algo sencillo para el. Mentira. Cada vez que lo intentaba las palabras no salían de su boca y el simplemente ponía alguna escusa y se iba de la sala. Pero estaba decidido a decirlo, no importaba que tan difícil fuera.  
>-Te amo- Dos palabras que hicieron que se cayera de la silla. Dos palabras que hicieron que se le subiera el corazón a la garganta. Dos palabras que significaban más que toda su vida. Y no las había dicho el. -¿No es tan difícil verdad?.<br>Solo sintió un roce sutil sobre sus labios, luego oscuridad. Un desmayo.


	5. Necesidad

Tenéis suerte, en vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo así que voy a actualizar bastante. Aquí está el capitulo 5, cutre y corto, como siempre, pero espero que os guste (aunque es dificil).

* * *

><p>Desde hace algunos días duerme sobre mi cama, pero hoy no soy capaz de sentir su calor. Estúpidas misiones, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado, me siento solo e inútil cuando ella no está, y experimento una sensación totalmente nueva para mi, ¿miedo?, soy Belphegor, es imposible que yo experimente ese tipo de sensaciones... mentira. Tengo miedo, y mucho, miedo de perderla y de que no vuelva junto a mi, miedo de...<p>

Estoy flotando por el bosque, lo más rápido que puedo, esa misión me a tomado más tiempo del que pensaba y del que quería. Ya veo la mansión a lo lejos. Floto cerca de la pared y me cuelo por su ventana, ya informaré al jefe más tarde, Bel es más importante.

Me acerco a el con cuidado, está dormido, normal por otra parte, parece un mal sueño, está demasiado inquieto. Me cambio la ropa sucia y me meto debajo de las sabanas, me acurruco entre sus brazos y escucho como su respiración se relaja. En dos minutos ya me e dormido al compás de su corazón.


	6. Voz

Ultima actualización del año w. Feliz navidad, año nuevo y todo eso. Cuidado con las uvas y que os aproveche la cena y os lo paséis muy bien, pero por ahora ¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Suave y delicadamente la melodía se escapa de sus labios. No puedo reconocer su nombre, pero tengo la esa sensación extraña de haberla escuchado antes. Es dulce y reconfortante. Tiene un deje amoroso que no sabría interpretar. Es especial porque es para mi, para nadie más.<br>El sonido para y ella cierra los ojos.  
>-Otra vez...<br>Ella sonríe ante mi tenue susurro suplicante y sigue acariciando mi cabeza situada sobre sus rodillas.  
>El sonido suave de su voz vuelve a inundar la habitación y mis sentidos se pierden en ella. Solo puedo concentrarme en la melodía y en sus ojos cerrados suavemente.<p> 


	7. Chocolate

Pues nada aquí tenéis mi actualización de hoy, rápida como prometí, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Es un sabor delicioso y adictivo. Dulce y un poco amargo a la vez. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba de un placer tan banal como este, hacia mucho que no sentía ese sabor bajo mi lengua. Es excitante y me hace pedir más. Noto el calor dentro de mi boca, y noto como se expande por todo mi cuerpo, noto como la húmeda lengua se estremece contra la mía y busca explorar cada rincón.<p>

Se detiene... le veo mirarme lujuriosamente, lo se por su sonrisa ya que sus ojos permanecen ocultos como siempre. Entonces da otro mordisco a la tableta y siento otra de sus intromisiones en mi cavidad, le miro con un mohín de enfado que en realidad no siento y el continua con su labor. Siento que podría estar así toda la noche.


	8. Dinero

Aquí tenéis la actualización, siento haber tardado un poco más con este capítulo, pero parece que la musa de la inspiración se a ido de vacaciones por un tiempo, ahora que a vuelto esperamos que os guste.

* * *

><p>El olor metálico sobre mis dedos y la sensación al tocar el papel son inmejorables. Solo puedo pensar en lo que compraré con esta recompensa. La verdad es que fue un trabajo especialmente difícil, pero valió la pena, es una de las mayores recompensas que e recibido desde que me uní a Varia.<br>La puerta se abre y escucho su particular risita. "¿otra vez contando el dinero?" pregunta. Suspiro e intento no hacerle caso, me e perdido, ahora tendré que volver a empezar.  
>Siento unas manos agarrando mi cintura con decisión, "hay cosas más divertidas que eso". Me levanta el volandas y me deja sobre la cama, siento su peso sobre mi y su aliento en mis labios.<br>"Puede que tengas razón" e conseguido provocar en el una de esas sonrisas picaras que tanto me gustan. Parece que va a ser una gran noche.


End file.
